1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device which has light weight and minimizes concentration of heat at a specific region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices to display an image on a screen, and generally correspond to TVs, computer monitors, etc.
Recently, in order to satisfy demand for slimness, light-weight and low-power consumption, flat panel display devices, as replacements for cathode-ray tube display devices, have been developed.
Flat panel display devices may be generally classified into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. Light emitting type flat panel display devices include a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). Light receiving type flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Among these, a display device using OLEDs has excellent brightness and viewing angle characteristics and does not require a backlight unit, as compared to a liquid crystal display, thus having an ultra thin structure.